Command & Conquer: The Equestrian War
by HazeHero
Summary: It was over, Kane was gone, Nod was defeated and the Scrin threat was removed, GDI is safe. Earth is safe. Elsewhere another world trapped in a constant war, will the newly arrived Nod save them? Or be their doom? The Lunar Republic and the Solar Empire will fall by Kane's will. After C&C4, includes C&C3 and Kane's Wrath units and buildings. Extremely sorry for errors. Anthros
1. Chapter 1

"Fragile." He paused, "You are all so fragile." The bald man whispered to himself while he stared at the dying clone of himself and the woman his clone cared for, the white void surrounded them while behind was a glittering blue portal. He calmly watched, as if in shock and sympathy, he turned and reluctantly stepped in. Everything vanished, a swirl of blue lights and then. Nothing.

It was over, Kane was dead, gone, from the world he plagued. And so did his followers, the Scrin were all but defeated, remaining pockets of Reaper-15 still attacked cities but the now strong and powerful GDI stopped them. Traveler-59 fled with the Scrin warships away from Earth. Nod was defeated and no more, followed Kane into the Scrin Therehold tower where history will forever record them as nothing but terrorists and were defeated by GDI. The Marked of Kane commanded by LEGION went underground and came out only at night for unknown reasons. Nod's special ops branch; the Black Hand simply vanished, possibly followed Kane or in hiding among the population. The war was finally over. GDI can rest.

Unknown to the Earthen people, through the Thershold tower was a new world, a world also plagued by war, a world that Kane hoped to return and save them from their own war. This world interestingly enough was Equestria, a shock and confusion the knowledge will be to some, this world contains the last piece of Kane's puzzle. Now I shall show you why. But first, the tale must be said.

Equestria was spilt into two, a war between both sides. The Lunar Republic and the Solar Empire. Each an enemy of each other, both commanded by the two sisters: Princess Luna and Princess Celestia. Sisters and now, hated enemies of each other, the war lasted for centuries. And countless deaths accord day and night, assassinations, ambushes on merchants. It was all that and the innocent simply watched, watched as their husbands, wife's, sons and daughter's were taken into the war to fight or cheap labour.

Inside this war taken world was a simple relaxing village. Ponyville. Many would say otherwise at first glance but this village contained the most members of both fractions, the calm and simple village was constantly involved in raids and attacks from both sides.

One night, a simple DJ walking down the street inside the town. A white unicorn mare with a dark blue mane walked calmly, her baggy white shirt stuck to her figure nicely and a pair of jeans were loosed on her legs. She walked away from the still music beating building, a smile on her face after her last gig. Her glasses shined over her red eyes. As she walked, a ear piercing sound echoed causing her to freeze in terror. Were one of the two fractions out to get her? Her thoughts raced until the noise stopped, a thud sounded followed by a grunt. Turning towards the alley the sound originated from. She carefully walked forward, entering the alley, she looked curiously around the area to find the sound.

Looking behind her in case someone followed her thinking she was a spy working with the Republic or Empire, she didn't notice the body on the floor causing her to trip. Falling onto the floor, she gritted her teeth at the thought of the thing tripping her, turning around in anger. She froze, lying on the floor in front of her was a pony like creature but one thing was certain to her. It wasn't a pony, it had the usual hands and body shape of a stallion but lacked hoofs which was replaced by a metal boot of sorts and the face. It lacked fur or anything pony features. It's face was obviously covered by skin, a 5 o'clock trim on its face, it's mane was jet black short. The body of the creature was covered by a metal plating of some kind, it showed many of his chest and stomach area making the DJ blush. What interested her was the symbol on his left breast. It looked like a backwards C designed like a scorpion tail surrounded by a weird triangle shape.

The more she studied the creature the more confused she got. Thinking quickly she dug one of her hands into a pocket and pulled out a mobile device, quickly typing in the number of her dear friend she waited. "Vinyl! Do you know what the time is?!" The noise of her roommate made her flinch as she lightly chuckled, "Hey Octey, listen, can you prepare a second bed in the main room. And get something to act as restraints please?" There was a pause and the sound of something slapping as jer roommate groaned. "Please tell me this isn't another stallion? I swear Vinyl if it is." She sighed and looked at the creature once more. "Octey, I promise youthat it isn't that. I found something or somepony and they could be really hurt, and can you come over here as well once your done?" Another pause, waiting for a few minutes felt like days to Vinyl until her roommate spoke. "I'll be there." Before hanging up.

Waiting for her roommate to show up was probably the scariest moment in her life, the creature on the floor could wake up any minute and probably cause havoc in a destructive rage. Or it could woke up and use her as it's slave for world domination. Or... her thoughts was cut short by a hand slapping her face, grabbing her head and rubbing the mark as she hissed in pain. Turning her head to look at her attacker only to see her roommate with her hands on her hips, looking unimpressed. She gave a weak smile at her roommate, "Hey," her roomate huffed and looked at the creature on the floor.

Her roommate was a grey earth pony with a black mane, she wore a simple but greyish T-Shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Bracelets sat on each of her wrists, her brown eyes studied the creature on the floor. "I can see why you needed me for this, but why me?" Her eyes harshly looked at Vinyl, "Well, you see, look. I trust you alot okay, if I told someone who is working for the Republic or Empire. They'll kill me to avoid me from telling others and do some fucked up stuff on this thing. I'm scared enough of the war anyway." Her roommate looked sympathetic at her, moving around the creature she bend down and picked up the creatures legs, "We better get going then, you take the arms." Vinyl looked confused, rasing her hand she let her magic aura appear, "Why can't I use magic?" Her roommate looked thoughtful before saying. "Vinyl, for all we could know, magic is poisonous to it." Sighing, Vinyl agreed and went to grab it's arms.

After ten or so minutes of dragging the creature, they finally arrived at their apartment. Octey distracted the clerk while she had to covertly drag it towards the elevator, after succeeding, they both relaxed as the elevator slowly and gently moved up. The two breathed heavily and looked away from each other, and avoided looking at the creature that was resting on the wall to their right. Vinyl finally looked at the creature, now that it was light she looked at it more in depth, she laughed to herself when she remembered when she tripped. It's armour plating was a dark black aside from the blood red symbol. When he elevator finally arrived, the two dragged the creature down the hallway until they reached their room. The number 38 was engraved in gold on the wooden door as Octey searched her pockets for the door key. When the door was open, the two rushed inside with the creature. Inside Vinyl could see that most of the furniture in the main room was moved about and in the middle was a single bed with just a mattress.

The two moved the creature onto the bed as Vinyl got to work in placing the restraints on its arms and legs. Vinyl stepped back when the last restraint was placed, glancing back only to fall onto the couch behind her she breathed relief. Looking at the creature some more while her roommate was worrying about the room and cleaning up messes and removing 'potential' weapons as she claims. Vinyl laughed. After calming down, she looked at her roommate who sat down next to her and also looked at the creature, she asked. "What happens now?" The question struck Vinyl as she fidgetted about looking for an answer, until. "I don't know," the question scared her. She can't keep this thing locked up in here or ponies will get suspicious or the creatures own people will come looking for it. "He." Her roommate suddenly said, breaking the sudden ice. "Wha?" She replied, looking at the mare next to her, "Sorry, but the creature. It's a he, a stallion." Vinyl pondered on this, "How do you know?" Octey simply sighed before pointing out, "He contains features that a stallion would have, such as facial hair and a set of abs." She blushed as she continued, "His jaw is also defined and strong like. Many features that a stallion would have."

Looking at it more, she began to agree with her roommates discovery. She stood up and slowly walked towards 'him', the word rolled against her tongue while she looked at him. Placing gently on the metal chest, she could barely feel his real chest underneath move in time with his breathing. "Do you think he will understand us if he wakes?" Her roommate moved next to her and replied, "We will know in due time."

Elsewhere, inside a complex of caves, water dripped into a small puddle from above as a rumbling echoed. A giant metal leg crashed down, followed by another metal leg. The metal giant walked throughout the cave system before finally stopping at a cavern. Inside was thousands if not millions of green crystals. A green gas infected the crystals and floated into the air. A hatch opened on the side of the machine and out jumped a black armoured creature with red lights covering it. The same scorpion tailed backwards C sat on his shoulder as it lifted it's left hand to it helmeted face. "Lord Kane, we have discovered a magnificent Tirburim deposit. A base shall be constructed." The armoured being paused as if it was receiving something. "No sir, the commander has not been found, I'll send a Shadow team out in the morning to search for him." The being lowered its hand and began commanding the machine as it shifted and twisted to form a structure of some kind. The armoured being then turned to stare at the glowing crystals before shouting. "KANE LIVES FOR NOD!"

A/N

It has been a while since I last wrote a bloody fic, problems have appeared and stuff have been hard. Anyway, after getting Command & Conquer to return to my gaming roots, the first genre that made me a gamer: strategy. I couldn't help but think, I could write a story about Nod, GDI and the dreaded Scrin (hate those alien bastards, tore up my bases) so after times of planning and pacing and stressful moments that involved my girlfriend cheating on me and coming out with depression and suicide to my family. (I'm proud to admit my depression and fight it) I decided to finally put pen to paper. Also, to those that will be confused about POV's, there will be five or so POV's but are in third person.

The first set are: Vinyl, Octavia and their Nod guest.

Second set of POV is: The Nod bases around the world, random Nod forces and squads and even Kane himself

Thrid set will be the Lunar Republic and the Solar Empire

While the forth will be various News articles describing GDI, Earth and Equestria

The fifth set is currently unknown at the moment.

This is long I know. But as to why I chose the Lunar Republic and Solar Empire Equestria is still beyond me because I thought it was a good idea at the time but I think it will add to the tension to the war when Nod reveals their presence. So thanks for reading and hope to see you next time.

Oh and a treat for you lot XD. A small preview of the next chapter, be warned as I may not include or it will be severely altered.

[SPOILER WARNING]

Vinyl walked out of the bedroom in only her underwear yawning, her eyes opened and closed tiredly as her brain processed the main room. Blinking to cover the tiredness, she came to a shock. The second bed was unoccupied, before she could run into her roommates bedroom, a hand quickly covered her face and turned her around, her eyes stared into the crimson red of the creature she found before as he leaned forward and harshly spoke. "Where. Am. I." Vinyl fainted.

Spoiler much? Thought so, but remember, this may be heavily changed and edited so don't expect this. Anyway, I wasted enough time, cya next time. Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

The night sky quickly turned into day as four black, thin stick like figures walked through the clear grassy plains. Square like backpacks with open silts stuck to their backs, similar slits in ton their arms and legs armour. A dirt path cut through the plain which the four figures followed. Their fishbowl helmets contained a bright red visor, the four figures stalked along the path. Small L shape weapons on their hands, two for each for all of the figures, the group stopped as the sound of clopping hoofs sounded from down the path. Moving their hands towards small rectangular boxes on their waist and pushed a small button.

In a flash of pale blue light, the group vanished, only the shimmers of air was the only evidence that they were still there. Eventually a cart and wagon led by horses appeared into view. The wagon was instead a cage. Anthro ponies wearing what looks like roman gladiator armour but used a nightish blue armour and stripes sat inside, they all sneered and growled and the other anthro ponies was wearing a similar armour but had solar yellow and red colour scheme acting as guides and guards for the prisoners inside. One of the guards poked his spear at a female pony and chuckled darkly, "Soon, me and you sweetheart will have some fun."

The four invisible figures watched the mare shudder in thought. The figure in lead raised a hand towards his helmet and pressed a button. "Sir, we have located what appears to be the locals. No sign of the Commander." The cart passed their position as the lead figure paused for a reply before saying, "Understood sir." The group decloaked and moved behind the cart.

A prisoner gasped and looked behind, a guard turned at the prisoner and shouted, but his shouting was cut short as a hissing sound alerted the guards. Turning the guards prepared to attack, only to witness one of their own collapse to the floor with a smoking hole in his head. The guards, jaw dropped stared at the four black figures. The prisoners inside only watched in horror as the guards were wiped out by some kind of magical beam that sparked red, save for one unlucky guard, the lead figure grabbed the guard by her neck and lifted her up a few feet.

The guard squirmed and muttered curses at the lead figure, her breath get shorter as the hand tightened on her windpipe, the figure leaned in closer and spoke. "You will come with us." Its almost mechanical voice made the guard panic even more until she passed out from lack of oxygen. The prisoners watched as the lead figure tossed the guard over his shoulder, the other three walked up to the cage and smashed open the hatch. Before one of the prisoners could escape, the sound of a bolt being pulled back made them freeze. The figures had rearmed their weapons and aimed them at the prisoners.

[################]

Back inside the town of Ponyville, within the apartment complex and room 38, was Vinyl as she walked out of her bedroom in only her dark grey lingerie yawning, her eyes opened and closed tiredly as her brain processed the main room. Blinking to cover the tiredness, she came to a shock. The second bed was unoccupied, before she could run into her roommates bedroom, a hand quickly covered her face and turned her around, her eyes stared into the crimson red of the creature she found before as he leaned forward and harshly spoke. "Where. Am. I." Vinyl fainted.

Terror hit Vinyl when she awoke, her eyes darted back and forth around the room, she eventually discovered that she now occupied the bed that the being from before once layer in, her limbs tied together with the same restraints. Tears began to streak down her face at her impending possible doom at the hands of the creature she found. "Why did you bring me here?" She heard his voice and twisted her head to the couch, Octavia, her roommate was also in her underwear with her arms tied behind her back. Her response was to glare at the thing in front of her before hissing out. "Maybe it was better if we left you in that place."

The being didn't even flinch at her tone, the man turned and faced her, more tears began to streak down. His eyes dragged themselves up and down her body, he studied her. Her eyes held a sudden fear with various thoughts racing. The man suddenly walked around the room, his eyes staring at the various things in the room while glancing at her and her roommate. His eyes finally darted to the flatscreen TV hanging on the back wall of the room, his hand fished out the remote and with a shocking clear understanding of what it is. He turned it on and switched through the channels appear to her.

The sound of dupstep hit the room when he landed on the music channel, Vinyl recognised the music and sheepishly smiled at Octavia who huffed at her. The channel was then turned onto the news channel which was just starting a new report on a powerful new element known as Celestiaium. His hand froze above the channel button as his eyes were glued to the screen, on the TV was a green crystal with a thick green gas smothering the area. "As you can see, the gas it emits is extremely poisonous to any living thing, why our dear Celestia would create such a thing is behind us." The guy on screen began to talk about how this element came to be and how Celestia created it as a new means of building materials. "Lies" the voice surprised Vinyl.

"It is a lie, she is abusing it's power. Kane's power, it is not hers to control!" His voice shook Vinyl as she looked at their guest, "You know what that is?" Her voice was but a whisper but did not fall on deaf ears, he turned and looked at her. Her roommate hissed her name as the man stalked towards her. "Yes." The being paused as he got closer to her face. "I know what it is." His voice a vemon and Vinyl did something she is going to regret. Flaring up her magic, she pressed her lips at his, locking them in a kiss but different kind. The creature jumped back away, his energy suddenly taken and gone as Vinyl used magic to destroy her restraints. The man on his hands and knees.

He glared at her as she climbed off the bed, her hand raised in surrender, "Look, I'm sorry for that but we don't mean you any harm." His eyebrow arched up but his glare remained making Vinyl gulp. "I don't want to hurt you okay? I'm scared, she's scared and your scared. It's okay." Her voice tried to calm him down but only failed. He eventually stood onto his feet, his eyes never leaving her own. "I do not believe you." Before Vinyl could speak the news channel suddenly shouted "BREAKING NEWS" the three turned to watch as the reporter, shock and horror on her face as she heavily breathed. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "As you can see behind me is one of the prison transport carts used by the Solar Empire, based on ancient Equestrian times, instead of modern day vehicles currently used, they were used to parade prisoners on wooden wagons throughout cities was suddenly attacked. No one survived. Not even the prisoners themselves. Both ponies of each fraction suffered some type of burn spell that creates a small hole where it then chars the inside of the body."

She took another deep breath before speaking. "The Solar Empire science team behind me discovered that the element that radiates off the burned and charred areas contain multiple traces of Celestiaium, that's right people, the very element created by Celestia herself. Just who are these ponies and why would they attack both sides of the war? Could they both be against the sides or are they much more? More on this at 7." The three inside the apartment faced one another before Vinyl spoke. "You know who did that to them don't you?" The man walked away and entered the kitchen area, he turned his head back at her, "They will destroy this world, like they almost did to mine."

She didn't know what to say afterwards, the morning continued like normal with her roommate cooking breakfast and her flicking through the TV or sitting waiting at the table while making small talk but instead, a huge black armoured figure stood in one of the rooms corners watching them like a hawk. When breakfast finally arrived, Vinyl went to work eating the pancakes, Octavia was eating a small salad while glaring at both her and their guest. The man didn't move not even when she asked if he wanted to eat, not a single movement. He just stared. After some time, she decided to make small talk with him. "Nice weather huh?" His crimson eyes that was watching her roommate as she cleaned up flicked to her. She gulped, "That spell I used, sorry for that, it's a vampirism spell. It drains the energy of a pony or whatever through a kiss or other means of physical contact. Sorry for that, I wasn't thinking."

His eyes still remained locked before he slowly nodded. His eyes went towards the still on TV. The news channel was now talking about how evil the Lunar Republic and other things like that, until something shook the camera as ponies panicked. The news station that was broadcasting live was suddenly attacked. He could see bolts and arrows flying past, small gunshots here and there, even a spear or a axe was thrown across. On screen a blue armoured figure walked into frame and shouted into the camera. "DEATH TO CELESTIA AND THE OPPRESSORS!" His voice shook Vinyl abit while he watched, he gave a small chuckle at this, remembering the occasional Nod trooper saying something similar. Vinyl looked at him in shock, she wanted to believe that she was hearing things or something. Not the fact that the man who could kill them just laughed.

[################]

Deep inside the caverns of Equestria, a black and red building rose up to the ceiling, it's pointed tip barely touching a silicate. Red posters with the black backward, scorpion tailed C adorned it, cities of black and red buildings surrounded the temple like structure. Inside was a balding man, his eyes pierced the terminal in front of him. His own men had captured a local and left no witnesses but unfortunately, his plan was in jeopardy. A Equestrian news team rushed to the scene and spoke of the incident, luckily, they didn't suspect a thing. He chuckled at their speculations, he leaned back before sharply turning. The room he was in glowed red, his black suit somehow shined the red, this man smiled calmly at the very guard his men captured. "It appears no one knows your here."

The mare shivered in fear. "Do your worst." Her attempts to sound tough caused the man to chuckle, "Tell me, does the name Kane. Mean anything to you?" Confusion but fear as she watched. "Ah, it appears your false leader has masked my name." He strolled up to her, his hand dragging off her face. "Now I must leave you. Watch. Watch as I command a people. A people that serve for the greater good!" He turned and marched out onto a balcony. Outside people gathered, all wearing black armour or red clothing. Posters and banners, even flags waved. All bearing the same symbol. The mare was dragged next to the prophet as he raised his hands.

"Brothers!" His voice a surprisingly warm shout. "Sisters of Nod. I hereby welcome you all to Equestria! Peace is what we finally have, peace to ourselves! Away from G.D.I!" Each letter a disgusted venom as the crowd cheered, some even shouting "Kane". He smiled as he turned to look at her. "It is time my children! To free this world from a great evil, an evil that is liars and traitors. An evil that is the inhabitants. They plague this world with war! Famine! And death! We shall save them my children! Together! For Nod!" Everyone screamed and cheered for Kane, his smile wider. The mare stared in shock. "And you my dear," she shuddered at his voice as she faced him. "Will be our key to our success."

The mare panicked and cried out in fear as two men in black heavy armour grabbed her and pulled her deeper into the temple. Kane watched until she was out of sight. He calmly walked towards a command centre of some kind inside, he looked at a computer screen that flashed static instead of the usual red spinning loading screen or whatever. He sighed. "Soon my son, I will find you and return you home. Back to the Brotherhood."

Kane rubbed his temples as he thought. It was close yet so far, his goal, his mission. His promise. Looking out a nearby window, he smiled, people paraded around the streets. This city, built underground, a span of one day and yet. It continued to expand. Then again, people from various communities, jobs and workplaces joined and followed him. It still amazed him that he alone formed a powerful and global organisation, he looked around the city some more. His strong and determined eyes grew soft and lit up almost, this was his family. Everyone, was a brother, a sister, a daughter or a son. They were his family, and he will die to protect them.

"Lord Kane," his powerful determination returned. "What is it?" Turning. He glanced at the Confessor. It's gas-mask altered the voice as she spoke. "The prisoner has cracked." Kane raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Already?" Her only response was a simple "Yes" moving quickly. Kane marched through the red and black hallways until he reached a dim lit room. The same room from earlier, the female guard looked up at Kane before looking away. Kane entered slowly, he glared at each guard and waved his hand, one-by-one, they slowly left. Leaving the prophet alone with the mare. Her cyan eyes worked there ways back up, her ears fluttered still at the heavy metal boots banging off metal flooring. Kane could clearly see that she once cried.

"Why?" His voice but a whisper, he couched down to face her. "Why now?" The mare leaned back slightly. With a cough, her voice crooked, "I just want to go home." Kane moved his hand onto her shoulder and slowly moved her shirt down, his eyes watching a small red and swollen trail that resided under her fur. Carefully walking behind her, he fully removed the shirt. Her back showed various cuts and bruises. Even two simple large stubs sat on her back. "You were a flyer." Kane whispered softly to her, she nodded as tears leaked down. Kane couldn't speak again, he knew these were old yet they still scarred her. He helped her struggling hands replace her yellow shirt, she gasped. Kane moved around to her front and couched again. His eyes soft once more, "Who did this to you?" She sputtered and spoke. "T...The Sol...sol.. Emp...Empire, the...they...she threatened to kill my family if I didn't join." For once in Kane's life, he felt sympathetic, never before as he done this to people outside his Brotherhood, outside his family.

Kane stood and gently raised her onto her hoofed feet. "I can promise that you will never be harmed or touched by the Solar Empire again by offering sanctuary within Temple Prime, but you must help me." She nodded, her eyes lighting up with hope. "You must exchange all Intel on what you know against both the Solar Empire and the Lunar Republic. And you must help me locate, a dear friend of mine." She clearly thought about this. She looked away before suddenly jumping at Kane. Nod soldiers quickly ran in with weapons raised, only to lower at what they saw. The mare had embraced Kane while he seemed surprised. She pulled back embarrassed. She coughed slightly and bowed, "I accept your deal." Kane brushed dust off his jacket and smiled. "Very well," he faced one of the soldiers in the room. "Major, I trust you will ensure she will be safe in your presence?"

The major nodded and removed his helmet revealing a middle aged man with military cut hair, "I promise Lord Kane." The prophet nodded back and began to leave the room. "Wait." Turning his head to face the ex-guard, "In five days, a town known as Ponyville will be raided by Solar Empire forces. That place is known for consent raids and hold hundreds of travellers who may have important information. Some of which, you may need." Kane almost smirked as he replied a thank you. He left, heading for his own personal quarters with plans for this town.

His quarters, surprisingly, was different in terms of colour and style. Unlike normal Nod design where it is either black or red. It was a normal dark grey. A study desk sat next to a window that showed the cityscape, people walked about or rushed to their jobs. A personal king sized bed with red sheets sat a few meters from the desk, it held the usual such as a closet of clothes and paintings. A certain painting done in an ancient style shown a balded man holding another by his neck. The balding man prepared a sword. Another painting that rested by the entrance door was four people, the one standing in the middle was the now dead Soviet leader: Premier Chenkov. Standing to his left was his most trusted general and next to the general was a young and beautiful woman. To the Premiers right was a man that looked almost exactly like Kane. The three where smiling while the Kane lookalike stared emotionlessly.

Kane take multiple breaths as he looked around. Walking towards his desk, a computer terminal sat as he gracefully sat in the black chair. Turning it on. He entered his password, a simple start up and log in for his personal computer. He had plans and he needed to execute them, he could send soldiers to recover information but all that would achieve is Nod's presence in the world. He must do it himself, his thoughts and plans all piecing together. Standing up after confirming an request from an engineer to use the power source of an old unused Mobile Stealth Generator vehicle from the Firestorm Crisis and update to act as a mobile shield projector and to use that new model as a new upgrade to the Tiberium War 3 model Avatar unit with an advanced shielding. Many old unused arsenal and some of the new surprising pathetic arsenal could be used together to create a much more powerful weaponry. Unfortunately, it takes time and effort. Trail and error to achieve it.

The prophet wondered how long it would take for such a new technology to be constructed. Nod needed replacements for the Ascension Conflict arsenal to be fully removed. But no matter, he had travel plans to attend to.

[################]

A smooth warm day. The sun was high and everything was awake and bathing in its light. How disgusting, a midnight coated mare sneered at the light pouring through the cracks of the blind covered window, she like her 'sister'. Oh how she hated that word. She was a mix of the Equestrian breeds, she had the power of all three races, the strength and durability of the Earth breed, the wings and lightweightness of the Pegasi breeds and finally. The horn and magic of the Unicorn breed. She stood off to the side, peeking through the cracks in the blinds. Her sharp teeth grit in disgust at the outside world. Behind her, guarding a door to her office, was two midnight coloured armoured ponies. Her mane which reassembled the night sky with bright stars scattered around.

The doors to her office was opened slowly. Peeking around was one of her trusted lieutenants. His dark blue helmet which had a purple fluff that sat atop. He eventually walked in and gave a small cough, drawing the midnight mare's attention. Her eyes turned to face him, before looking back outside. "Have you rescued my people?" Calm and terrifying laced her words as her lieutenant spoke with worry of his own life. "There was a problem ma'am," she turned to face, a questionable glaze. "What do you mean?" She agonisingly, slowly walked towards her messy desk. Covered in piles of paper and newspapers, even a map of Equestria sat underneath the piles. "We found the prison weagon, but a news team was there." She turned her eyes back at him. A glare which would've literally melted him into atoms. Before she could speak, another soldier walked in. This one much braver. "Both sides were killed by an unknown force. There were no but one survivors since our Intel told us that they're was nine guards. Only eight Solar bodies where found along with all of our own soldiers."

The lieutenant let out a sign of relief. The mare in general held her hand to her temples, slightly rubbing them to ease stress. "So, I guess we should locate and question this survivor." Unlike her sister, she was open to suggestions from others within her ranks. As terrifying as she can be. She was nice and that was something that her soldiers could say despite what she would do to them for failure. Her lieutenant quickly worked up some nerve and spoke next while the other soldier remained at attention. "I believe we should be more careful, this new force could be powerful and is currently. Unpredictable. I suggest we send more spies to cities and towns to learn and uncover more. And our sources recently revealed that the Solar Empire is mobilising quickly, I believe an attack is imminent."

Processing this new knowledge, she walked towards the two and faced both of them down. Her lieutenant was sweating at this point while the other remained emotionless. "Very well, we go as you planned," she turned and strolled to her desk. The darkness of the room making it seem that her eyes glow as she stares back. "You may leave."

The soldier saluted and left while her lieutenant nodded before following. The Princess of the Night watched as they left, when she made sure they where gone. She made a hand motion to her office guards to watch the outside area, they nodded and left the room. She eventually stood up, yawning as she went. Her wings fluttered open and stretched to their fullest as she herself stretched out her limbs. When the bones cracked and popped. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes but failed. Wondering herself into a built in bathroom through a nearby door in the office, she stared into the mirror and sighed, the water from the sink flowed out as she cupped water in her hands before splashing it into her face. She was fed up, tired of this war but her tyrant of a sister. She growled slightly at that thought. Bags sat under her eyes, emptiness filled her, the Lunar Republic was a brilliant idea at the time but now.

She thought back to her past, before all this happened, the happy moments in life. The times she played with her sister before she went greedy with power and order. All of those times, where now gone. With sudden determination. Her magic almost flared and almost broke the sink from her strength. No! She won't let this world, her home be ruined by her sister. She would fight tooth and feather in order to achieve this peace and freedom, she would die if she must.

Cleaning herself up, she walked out and went straight out her office. Her destination was the planning room inside her base. The hallways, unlike her dark blue office. They were painted a midnight black with blue streaks flowing through them. She followed the streaks until she arrived at the very room she was after. Inside was multiple computers and a large table with a map pinned onto it, the yellow pieces on the map where Solar Empire military positions or controlled cities. Even some bases her scouts uncovered sat on the map. The blue pieces resembled her own forces and such, unfortunately, her pieces where short and spread out while her sisters had possibly thousands or much more and had almost complete control of the map. Her lieutenant was also here and shuddered in fear when he saw her. She couldn't be that scary. Could she? She asked herself this every time, every day and night. Well, then again. She did alot of threats and personally tortured prisoners which left them broken and mindlessly crying.

"Princess Luna! Your highness." Her lieutenant spoke surprised. "How goes your plan?" She was quick and straight to the point, he gulped and continued speaking, "We have already made arrangements for our spies to be sent to various locations. And as for the Solar Empire military sudden mobilising, we have prepped our defences and increased the strength of our personal." She smiled and went across the room towards a coffee machine where she poured herself a cup and started to stare a spoon in it. "Excellent, it's no wonder I keep you around. You make everything done alot quicker than my previous lieutenants." It was no rumour that she mentally harmed and possibly killed those lieutenants for committing traitorous acts and attempted to get close to her only to try and murder her for power or whatever. She turned around and drunk out of her coffee as her lieutenant paled before returning to work as quick as a sugar rush would do.

Luna simply smiled. As she walked to the map, studying it. Casually having sips out her drink, the room was almost peaceful as the ponies worked. Some having small talk with each other while others focused on their work. A door opened and in walked one of her scouts, unlike the normal dark blue armour, this one had green and brown patches of paint to act as camouflage. The scouts eyes looked around before they found Luna. The scout quickly walked over, "You majesty. A large patch of Celestiaium has been recently mined." Her words where quick while the Princess of the Night grew surprised. She looked around as everypony in the room stopped what they where doing. "How?" It was no joke that very element was utterly impossible to harvest, even the Solar Empire have trouble in collecting it.

The scout took a moment to gain some breath. "From what I saw, some weird machine was inside the patch before it vanished as soon as I blinked. I dared to not get close as to not get infected with the plague." Information and talks of harvesting Celestiaium was known but to see it actually happening surprised her even more when such a device somehow entered the field. And the virus that came from it was terrifying enough, let alone the monsters from it, because of that. Luna had doubts it was her sister who created such an element but an outside force. But that doesn't matter, she faced the scout again after staring at her cup. "Get some rest, Lieutenant! Rally some warriors, I must see this myself."

[################]

It was over. At least that's what GDI thought. At least that's what the world thought. James thought different, years of fighting Nod told him that. They would always come back, Nod was a parasite that no matter what you do, it just keeps coming back. His leaders would tell him to relax and calm down, but he knew they were coming back. But then days and no sign of Nod nor the Scrin threat. Never returned. James was a aging man, his once brown hair greyed. His young face, now shaped by war. He was a war veteran and now, he was nothing.

He sat at his desk, in his apartment in a fancy Blue-Zone, the News said nonsense through his radio. The goldish walls surrounding him with the usual home furnishings. A poster with the GDI symbol sat in his room. Night peeked through his curtains, the moon was high. The former commando rubbed his aged eyes, rubbing off the inches of sleep. A sound came from his computer, a screen popped up with the words. [TRANSMISSION INCOMING]

Unsure to what this was, he let the screen disappear and be replaced with a symbol he never seen before, it looked like the ZoCom symbol but more edged like a phoenix and what looked like the Earth behind it. A banner like thing with words that was hard to read due to his small computer. Confusion took his face as the symbol was replaced by a man in his mid-twenties with face deforming scars looking at him through a camera connecting them both. His eyes which looked ruined and replaced by a dark purple artificial ones stared back at him, he smiled before saying, "Hello Commander."

James suddenly reached for his phone but was stopped when the man spoke again. "No need for that, GDI doesn't need to know about me yet." He paused as James slowly let go of his phone, "Much better" the person sighed before coughing slightly. "Listen, I need your help, this world is in danger and your the only one who can help me. Kane. Must be stopped, and I can help you get to him and ensure that by your hand. Nod will be defeated. But first, you must help me shut down LEGION. Do we have a deal?" James thought heavily about this, help this person he doesn't know or seen before in taking down the Marked of Kane and get revenge. Or not at all and pretend this never happened.

He closed his eyes in thought before he opened them, he saw what he guessed as a fellow soldier from his scars and damaged face prepare to shut off the communication. "I accept." Genuine surprise took both him and the fellow soldier before he nodded and removed his hand from flicking off the switch. He clapped both hands together and spoke, "Excellent. I'll prepare your command U.I and have you ready for leading our forces, you will not regret this Commander. I assure you." The screen turned off and restarted, he was back on his home desktop but a new application had appeared on the centre of the screen. It lacked a title but the icon was the symbol he saw moments ago, clicking on it brought him to what he could guess as the command interface that nearly all GDI and Nod commanders used to control and monitor their forces and bases. And once in his lofe after the war, James smiled.

[################]

A/N

Looks like Nod has some plans up their shelves as well and Kane giving a prisoner safe from her own government. As for Kane being nice, well, I wanted to explore a different side of Kane. And also, it looks like our dear Nod guest has finally awoken. Definitely not my favourite route I took there, I could've done something different but yeah. We also get a look at the Lunar Republic and a glimpse of what's happening at Earth. That new fraction was made up on the spot but the leader behind it is a nod to a discontinued Fic I had on here. Also, remember when I said I would use C&C3 and Kane's Wrath units and such, well, I thought that I should return some old units. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

The morning was strange, Octavia was fully dressed in her grey tank top and tan shorts while Vinyl was still in her under garments. She refused to leave the room and have their 'Guest' be alone. So far, he hasn't caused anymore trouble since earlier, all he did was stand, his arms crossed in the corner of the Living Room. Vinyl tried to give him some food by levitating some of her own breakfast on a plate to him. His response was to stare at it, before facing his head downwards towards his arms. Their guest kept his eyes closed.

Her roommate was currently cleaning up while sending glaring glances at him, Vinyl sat at the table, tapping her fingers along the wood creating a beat. The silence was eree at most, eventually. It unnerved Octavia to her bone, Vinyl was also unnerved by the silence. A plate was smashed as Octavia faced their guest, her finger pointed accusingly at him. "What is your deal?! Just standing there and creeping us out!" He glanced up at her and huffed. Vinyl watched as her roommate grit her teeth, a sudden knock at the door caught their attention.

Vinyl was quick to her hoofs and quickly ran to their guest and tried to usher him into her bedroom. "Go, hide in there!." Octavia shook her head and neatened her hair down before clearing her throat. When their guest was inside the room, she opened the door and was greeted by three Solar Empire guards. The lead figure was a cobalt mare with a green mane. Her fellows had the usual white coat and black or blonde mane, she barged her way past Octavia and looked around the room.

She snorted in disgust when she spotted Vinyl trying to throw on some clothes but failed. She turned her head towards Octavia and raised a hand towards her. "You know the drill, you pay us and we leave you alone. Got it?" Octavia reached into a pocket and pulled out some gold coins and gave it her. Inside the bedroom, the human listened in before he crept towards an window, unlike the others. This one was open, the open fresh air was new to him unlike the dangerous polluted and in Red Zones, the poisonous Tiberium gas, he heard the sounds of children playing and the shaking of metal as soldiers walked by. Pushing a cart full of golden coins, he heard one of them shout. "Quickly! Before the Lunar Scum raid us, and make sure no blastin thieves take it as well!" He looked back at the door when he heard it creek open, diving behind the bed.

He watched as one of the guards walked in, his eyes searching the area around, the guard slowly walked forward. His spear lifting up the dirty clothing off the floor, the clothing which happened to be a bra fell back the handle as the guard brought it up to him which he then sniffed it. In contained anger, the human accidentally hit the bedside table. The guard quickly threw the bra off his spear and prepared it as he creeped further into the room, before he could turn his head to look over the bed, a hand grabbed his shoulder. The human sighed in relief as Vinyl told the guard to get out.

The guard simply chuckled and stroked her cheek causing her to shiver as he whispered something into her ear causing her to blush and shiver in fear almost. "Hey!" The guard stopped what he was doing to look at his captain as she continued, "Let's leave this joint. We got bigger things to do." The guard grunted and followed her. Not before slapping Vinyl on her ass. He chuckled as he left. Octavia glared at them until they finally disappeared. After making sure that the lock was in place, the human sprung up and placed his hand on Vinyl who had some tears in her eyes and was shivering. Vinyl and Octavia turned to look at him only to see pure rage and an determination in his eyes. He blinked a couple times as he slowed his heavy breathing.

"They are sick." His words where dark and slow. Venom traced each letter. Vinyl took in a deep breath and said, "I know. But that's what happens in this world." He nodded in agreement before he looked at Octavia. "Who were they?" He saw the roommate rub her temples in annoyance before she went to get a glass of water. "They are the Solar Empire, the ones we saw are just tax men or women, so far. They're nothing but assholes." She took a very unlady like gulp of the drink. "And then there's the Lunar Republic, they say they will save us all. Sounds like horseshit to me." Vinyl was surprised at this language while the human nodded.

The human decided to look around the room he was in and was not surprised. The room was covered in used clothing, a simple bed and a bedside table with a lamp on it as well as a closet built into the wall on the other side of the bed. The walls where painted a navy blue with the floors a light blue carpet. Vinyl noticed his staring and coughed slightly, "Sorry. I don't normally tidy up with guests around. Right babe?" This caught the human's attention, his eyebrow raised. Vinyl blushed while her roommate facepalmed, "Sorry, but we're not a couple..." Vinyl blushed even more and covered her face with her hands from embarrassment. As the human looked around the room once more, he was surprised that what he could guess was a tomboy would act so awkward, and embarrass herself easily.

Octavia muttered something under her breath, she then went towards the door. "I'm going out to clear my head." Once the door was shut as Vinyl's roommate left, Vinyl chuckled awkwardly as she quickly walked into the Living Room and turned on the TV. The human only shook his head and went back to the open window, he spotted that same female guard and her lackeys from earlier pouring golden coins from their pouches into the cart as the guards continued to push it. He watched as more of the guards walk out and pour the gold in, some assisted in pushing the cart while others took protective positions around the cart. Defending it. The cart was slowly pushed along the cobblestone path, eventually. It left his view, he watched as some of the locals peek out from around corners and doorways. Before walking out and continuing with their lives.

After ten or so minutes later, he saw Octavia walk onto the streets. She was carrying what looks to be a purse and had a voilà case on her back, he watched as she walked to one of the buildings walls and take off the voilà case. She then placed it on the floor where she opened it, when the instrument was carefully removed from the case, she began to slowly play it. The music started off slow before it sped up where it would slow again and speed up again, or do some fancy music moves or something. He wasn't much of a musician. He just followed Kane's will. His head slowly started to nod in tune with the sound as children danced together as the people clapped in tune and nodded their heads as well.

His eyes closed, when they opened. The world before him was gone. Replaced by black smoke and ash, around was soldiers in black and red armour. Some in grey hoodies, all of them holding the same black rifle. He glanced down as a visor of a helmet faded into view, in his hands was that same weapon. A sword also layed on his waist. Looking up as the ash and smoke formed the ground, ruined cars and wrecked and crumbling buildings, in front of him charging towards him was people wearing brown or tan armour with orange stripes. Each holding a similar but accurate weapon then what he held. Bullets whipped past him and hit the ground where it vanished into ash and dust.

He ran and dodged, eventually diving behind a car. He raised out of cover, the weapon shouldered, a burst of recoil hit his shoulder as three bullets shot out his rifle, the first two hit one the tan soldiers in the chest where he turned into ash and disappeared while the third one hit another in the shoulder, aiming again. He fired, a single shot echoed out and hit one in the head where he too became ash, this carried on until the weapon clicked empty. In his ears that rang from the sounds of gunfire was the song played by Octavia. It got stronger as the song played faster. The Nod soldier threw his rifle to the side and jumped over the car and ran at the other side, his hand pulled out the bladed sword out, one of the other soldiers which now seemed familiar to him aim the weapon at him.

He jumped into their lines and used his left hand to pull that soldier down as he swung over him. The sword plunged into the guys neck as this happened, twisting with the turning body until the Nod soldier landed on his knees where he forced the blade out the neck. Severing it completely from the rest of the body, before he could charge at another, the world vanished and flew around in ash before impacting him in the chest.

His eyes burst open, squinting. He moved his left hand to block the sunlight that peeked over the tops of the wooden buildings, he looked at the streets to see Octavia packing up. He felt his right hand being held and turned his head to see Vinyl's own hand gripping it, the weight on his shoulder happened to be Vinyl's head leaning on it, he didn't move nor did he want to experience that dream again. Well, whatever it was. He eventually shifted his body causing Vinyl to move away from him, he glanced at her when she looked at him. Her eyes widened as she tried to back away. The human shook his head before looking back outside.

[################]

The trees and leaves where comforting to the Lunar Princess, wondering through these woodland cleared her mind and helped her think, especially about this Celestium being mined. It sounded impossible to her, soon enough, the green foliage was replaced by a dying life. What was once plants was nothing but a dried out soil and trees mutated to reassemble the very crystal they were seeking. The Lunar Princess raised her hand when she came to a edge of a cater, inside was thousands if not millions of Celestium, unique storms raged above. A green mist rose into the sky and flowed in between the crystals.

She looked at her guards before looking back at the green substance, it obvious that a large patch of it was missing. Mostly towards the middle, before any of them could move up, the trees further up started to move. Her guards prepared their swords and spears, one of them removed a bow from the string it was hold from.

What arrived surprised them. It was a black vehicle of some kind, pointed and curved towards the front and middle. The back was large and bulky with what looks like pincers resided there, it moved with a quick rumble. Luna spotted what looks like a red logo painted on the side. She wasn't sure to think of it only to see that it looks like a red hand surrounded by a triangle. Minutes of waiting as the vehicle moved into the field, she was impressed, it entered without getting damaged or the occupant not getting sick. Well, whoever is inside it. Even if there's nopony in there at all. Slowly, it moved to a stop, the pincers arched outwards and struck the ground. The crystals shattered to the Lunar people's shock and jaw dropping. The pincers moved back and forth in sync, dragging the shattered and damaged crystal inside it before moving on and digging up another patch.

One of the guards crouched next to Luna, "We shouldn't stay here any longer. It may have guards protecting it and on patrol, it'll find us if we don't leave." The Princess nodded and stood up slowly and was about to speak when a sound of something being pulled back with a click. The guards looked behind them to see four armed beings covered head to hoof in black and red armour, a scorpion tail painted on their shoulders. One of them walked forward and spoke with a raspy voice, "You are to come with us. By the order of Kane." One of her guards, a mare with a brown coat sneered, "Never!" The beings looked at each other with their red visored helmets. When one of them holding his black gloved hand to the side of the helmet nodded.

The one that spoke first looked back at the mare before rasing a L shaped device, it flashed with a bright light with a echoing bang, a flash of light erupted from the device. A red light that cut the air around it shot forward and impacted the mare, she was knocked backwards. A sizzling hole burned in her armour, some of the guard let out relief when they saw her chest move up and down. Luna straightened up and stared down the armoured beings, "Pardon my companion. She means well, I believe we should introduce ourselves. I am Princess..." the armoured leader cut her off. "We know who you are." Luna reeled back from this. She quickly looked back at her guards before facing the armoured solders, "Very well, we will come with you."

The leader nodded and placed his hand on the side of his helmet and spoke into it, "Requesting a Recknor for transport. I have one of the leaders with me..." it was quiet after that, the Lunar guards waited patently until a sound of something rumbling echoed around them, trees toppled over as a large rectangular vehicle drove into view. Luna studied the vehicle in awe, to her, it was impressive to see this box like vehicle. She noted that it had six wheels on each side, small holes on the side of the box that could possibly be used for these soldiers to fire their weapons out of them. "Move!" Her ears twitched as one of the armoured men shouted at her and her people to get on, sighing, she got one of her guards to carry the downed guard onto the vehicle. A hatch slowly opened on the back which allowed them to climb on. When they got inside the box, they all sat on metal seats on one side of the vehicle while their armoured 'escorts' sat on the other. Luna sat next to a door that led to the drivers seat while the armoured leader take his seat across from her.

The one that acted as the leader placed his hands on his helmet and inched it off, her eyes widened in shock, her jaw dropped. The leader was a young human, possibly in his twenties with strong piercing blue eyes, a hint of green was seen inside them. As the others followed their leaders lead and removed their own helmets, all of them ranged from different ages and such. One of them on the far left sitting across from the injured guard was in fact female but one striking feature was the hints of green peeking through their eyes and veins. The same green colour that was seen on Celestium. The young leader looked at Luna and spoke almost too calm, "When we arrive, Lord Kane will want to see you."

[################]

He couldn't believe this, after hiding from some guards inside an apartment, now he was outside. Wearing a brown shifty cloak as Vinyl and Octavia walked ahead of him, the cloak was only long enough to cover his face and his waist. His armoured legs and boots where the only thing revealed and that's what got stares and questions from the ponies that surrounded them. Even some Solar guards that walked nearby stopped and stared. He heard some making bets on who will make the first move on getting him, the Lunar Republic or the Solar Empire. He was told this town had constant raids and yet both sides patrol and guard this town, until Vinyl told him that businesses inside town hire guards either from the Empire or the Republic to protect and guard their merchandise and it was clear that the Empire owned Equestria from the taxes that happened earlier.

Vinyl kept glancing at him to make he was still following while Octavia huffed at this act. He still couldn't believe they convinced him to follow them, well, Vinyl convinced him. All because, they needed to go grocery shopping. He wanted to face palm because of this but held his hand, his crimson eyes began to look around the area he was in, the streets where of course cobblestone like last time but seemed more wider than the streets back where the apartment was. Lifting his head slightly to move the hood up, he saw that they was now in a town square like place, market stalls scattered around. Food, drinks, even lemonade or drink stands and antique stalls. This place had it all. As he looked around he didn't see the pony in front of him, "Hey watch it!" He glanced at the pony in question, he was red coated and had a pair of wings. He stood there glaring at him before snorting at him and walking away. "Bastard." Was all he muttered to himself.

So far, he didn't like this place at all, especially with similar incidents like that happening where they all insulted him and claimed he was a poor peasant. If only they knew, if they knew what he was capable of, what he did for his glorious leader. Luckily the only thing that prevented him from lashing out at some of the Equestrians was Vinyl's look of sympathy, after seeing how those guards treated her and her broken tomboyish attitude due to how she acted around him and certain males of her kind, he has grown an urge to protect her at all coats. He even had ideas of locating his leader and his fellow brothers and sisters, and convert her to their course as well as keep her safe but it would be impossible to even find his people due to the limitations in technology of this world, they had TV's but for some reason. Lacked computers, lacked proper guns and equipment. It strained his mind to think about this.

"Well well, look what we have here?" The Nod soldier turned his head to see Vinyl fearfully stepping back as three stallions blocked her path, a forth one blocked Octavia as the black stallion used magic to hold her in place. The three stallions walked towards Vinyl, the leader of the group who had a brown coat and was a unicorn with his pointed horn. He spoke again with a grin on his face, "If it isn't the red eyed freak, how is it knowing you'll never fit in this world. Despite you being a DJ, but how long will that last? Freak." If one thing that made his eye twitch was the fact that people judge others based on their appearance. The Nod soldier walked forward towards them, Vinyl turned her head at him and pleaded. "Just leave it alone, I'll be fine." She claimed this was her fight. To him, her pleas meant nothing as he continued. "Ohhhh, look at this boys, the freak has another friend." The others of his gang laughed as the soldier kept moving.

The leader made one of his goons to stop the Nod soldier, the pink coated stallion which lacked wings and a horn got in his way and laughed, stopping his attempts of moving towards Vinyl as the other two closed in on her. He looked around and saw the guards were doing nothing but continue walking away, of course this would happen. A natural town with hired guns would have this. At least GDI and Nod had the decency to surcure order. The pink goon laughed again as he spoke at him, "Oops, am I in your way? Nice cloak, wonder what's behind it? Haha." His hand immediately reached for the hood, it never got far as the soldier had grabbed the wrist. The stallion tried to pull away as the hooded human twisted it, snapping bone in two. Pulling the broken arm towards him, he headbutted the stallion causing him to fall unconscious onto the floor.

The remaining three gang members stared at him in shock, the Nod soldier cracked his knuckles through his gloves, the black unicorn stopped holding Octavia and charged at him. Once Octavia was free, the Earth mare grabbed the unicorn's shoulder and turned him around so she could punch him in the face. After that, she brushed off some non existent dust and glared at the remaining two. The Nod soldier began to step towards them, "I would leave if I was you." His voice harsh yet spoke with a calm anger, the brown stallion stepped backwards, fear in his eyes. "Who are you?" He fell back onto the floor. His eyes darting to Octavia and to the cloaked human as he crouched down, "I am Vinyl's newly hired bodyguard." It was simple yet convincing as he brought it and tried to run away, his fear laced his voice as he quickly spoke. "Have fun with the show tomorrow, hope you do good." And then he ran, his tail between his legs. The surrounding crowd quickly returned to what they were doing.

Vinyl walked to stand beside the human, "That was something." She asked him gently, he only glanced at her and nodded, Octavia rolled her eyes and said. "At least something stays the same." Vinyl gave a small laugh and smiled warmly at the Nod soldier before leading the group to a food stand, and once again in the soldier's life, he was glad that he was a quick thinker.

The human waited a bit longer as the roommates continued walking, he glanced round to confirm his suspicion of the guards doing absolutely nothing to help him or anyone else, neutral shits. After shaking his head, the Nod soldier followed the two from a respectable distance, fortunately, no one wanted to be near the two roommates, mostly from him. He preferred it that way, at least he could think deeply again without any interruptions. But still he couldn't help but notice the way Vinyl walks, something about it keeps appearing in his mind.

[################]

Deep within Temple Prime, Kane strolled down the many hallways, passing many brothers and sisters who said his name in pride as he passed to greet him, he still was impressed at how far Nod has become and the many followers that would follow him to the end. He smiled and returned the greetings. Turning into a doorway that slid open, the room he appeared into was some kind of factory, vehicles and aircraft was constructed and repaired in this very room. A Nod engineer watched on a raised platform, a datapad in his hand as he shouted at the mechanics, ordering them on what to do.

Kane carefully walked up to the engineer, the man was a what many would call a dwarf due to his short size, he had a considerable weight size and was balding on his head. When Kane finally reached him, the engineer turned and faced him. "Lord Kane." His gruff voice and heavy Scottish accent marked his words, "Wha'dd you need? Sir." The prophet glanced his eyes towards the aircraft VTOL or Carayall as it's named. The four engined VTOL dropship looked like a box with four engines attached to it, it's red and black colour seemed almost out of place in this dull grey vehicle shapes. The gruff engineer followed Kane's eyes. "Ah, you need a ship. Lucky for you, that one is finished being built. Just need some fuel and she's ready to go."

"Excellent, I want the ship ready for takeoff as soon as possible, I must be somewhere else right now." The engineer nodded at Kane's order, he turned his eyes to a couple of mechanics. "Okay you fools! I need you lot to prepare that dropship. NOW!" The many mechanics, engineers and saboteurs ran as far away from the screaming chief engineer. They quickly went to work on the VTOL, some piloting a couple Avatars to attach a crane magnet on it in order to move it. Kane once again smiled. "Excellent work old friend, when shall it be ready?" The chief engineer reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar case, taking a cigar out. He lit it with a nearby blowtorch and began smoking it. "I would say in about an hour or so. Maybe less if the yanks work hard enough." His leader and prophet nodded and asked, "Shall I give them some inspiration?"

The engineer laughed to the point where his cigar almost fell from his mouth, "Nah, they won't need it. All they need is some scotch and they'll be fine. No need to waste your precious voice. Where you plan on goin by the way and why the rush?" The Nod prophet sighed slightly and opened his mouth to speak. "I'm going to explore a certain town in order to find our dear commander." The chief engineer looked in surprise, before he could speak, a armoured soldier walked in. His helmet looking different with three slitted red visors and what looks like a red visor vent where his mouth should be. The Black Hand flamethrower specialist marched straight up to Kane. His voice muffled by the helmet and monotoned.

"Your highness. A Recknor is en route with the Lunar princess. Estimated time if arrival in 17 hours, shall I burn down the forests nearby to decrease time of arrival?" This surprised Kane, coughing into his hand, Kane walked off the raised platform. "Doctor Shen. I'm sorry but I must deal with this, inform me immediately when the ship is fueled and ready for departure." The chief engineer shrugged and faced his datapad again, Kane motioned for the fire specialist to lead the way. The Black Hand guard marched with Kane following behind out of the War Factory and towards the War Room. Which interestingly enough looked like a dinner table that a royal family would have.

The tall, black chair sat at the other end in front of the red stained glass window. Taking his seat, Kane twirled the chair to make him face the window as he gently placed the Nod rings out of his jackets pocket and onto his fingers. Where he placed his hands into a interlocking position as he waited for his guests to arrive. "I require some guards just in case, and you may burn the forest down. Ensure that there are no witnesses and make it appear like a natural fire." The fire specialist bowed as he left the room, leaving Kane to wonder about what is to come.

A/N

I had trouble with this one, even wrote two scenes for our Nod guest, reason for that is because I wanted to at least have the public have some information about him for a later chapter. Kane's character was hard to deal with during this chapter but I hope I nailed it right. Some things may be lacking and I'm deeply sorry, my spare writing time is mostly during after midnight here in the UK. As for that flashback scene our Nod guest got was mostly me being addicted to a fantastic game called Shadow of Mordor. I recommend anyone to play it, I love it alot. Anyway, R&R and help me out for this one, I'm very tired and I believe I messed up alot. Cya next time


	4. Chapter 4

After they're time in Ponyville's town square or market district. Things didn't get as interesting then the fight that accqured, because of that, the ponies that knew or saw it stayed away from them. Some Solar guards tried to convince the human to join them but was always refused, some tried to bribe him. Eventually, the three arrived back at the apartment. The sun was slowly starting to set. The human was the first to enter and went straight to throwing off the cloak. When it came off despite it slightly ripping when it got caught on a neck piece of his armour. The human immediately went into the guest room, the guest room used to be a music room for Octavia to practice but she moved her cello into her own room when he came into the picture.

Inside the guest room was just a mattress with promises from Vinyl to get him a proper bed, a dull white blanket layed on top. Cushions also sat in a pile next to each other by the bed. Dust laced some of the flooring where some musical instruments used to be but luckily, the two roommates had a spare cupboard to store any clothing. The Nod soldier opened one of the draws to the cupboard and pulled out a pen like object, removing the cap revealed a needle like syringe, taking apart the pen structure surrounding it. A glass tube sat inside, a green liquid flowed inside and around a small crystal.

The crystal, a red structure sparked with a small glow, the glass tube covered by a red mist on the inside. Making sure that it wasn't damaged, he put the pen back together before storing it in a pouch that was on his waist. The door behind him creaked open, turning his head, he saw Octavia walk in. Her eyes glared at him before she sighed. Shutting the door behind her, she went passed him and sat down on one of the cushions, glaring at him as she sat.

The human took this as a sign to sat down as well as he moved onto the bed. The mattress springs squeaking from the weight of his armour. His red eyes looked at Octavia's as she cleared her throat, "I guess I should thank you for earlier." The human glanced up, eyebrow raised. He knew there was more than what she was putting on. His look made Octavia sigh. "There's something about Vinyl but only she can tell you herself, just know, that it scarred her." The roommate looked away, ashamed almost. Before getting up and walking out. The Nod soldier just watched, eyebrows raised, but it was no matter to him. He simply wishes to return to his Lord.

Outside Octavia leaned against the wall. A shadow over her eyes as memories of long ago returned, she glanced over to see Vinyl head on the table, a bottle of vodka clenched in her hand threatening to crack. Octavia placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, sighing as Vinyl slowly shifted off the chair. And walked into her own bedroom. The roommate could only watch.

[################]

Within a ancient desert. Covered by aches of sand and dust, the green mist of the Tiberium crystals filled the land and sky, ion storms raged on. The skies darken as electric stroms closed in on a desolate ghost town. Two soldiers wearing tan BDU's, plated with titanium armour covered in purple streaks each holding a automatic rifle stood watch between the darkness of buildings. The two scanned the area, flashlights switched on, the beams of light arching the town's empty silence.

The sound of metal twisting and crashing onto the ground got the soldier to quickly swith off the lights. The two held breaths as a towering machine walked by.

The once human now cyborg Nod trooper aimed it minigun arm around, dust flaking off the arm with each twisting move. The face covered by cybernetic implants and a cylinder metal watched the area like a zombie. Pale face, no blood flowing, nothing. To the two, it seemed dead but it was more closer to undead and yet, still alive. The machine satisfied with what it was doing continued to march forward.

The left soldier removed his helmet and rubbed the sweat forming on his face off. "That was close." He whispered to his colleague.

"Too close honestly, at least we're close to base." The right soldier said with a female like voice.

"Well, let's get going then. We don't want to wait in case more of those things arrive." The left soldier said placing his helmet on while his female counterpart nodded.

The two slowly walked out of the darkness and checked both sides with their weapons ready. Ensuring the all-clear, the two took off down the street. The wrecked cars and buildings showed signs of Tirbium infestation. Eventually the two slowed towards the towns exit, ahead of them covered by a tarp was a GDI APC Bloodhound. The troop carrier wasted no time opening its hatch for the two.

Once aboard the vehicle immediately drove off throughout the landscape towards their base. The two soldiers rested as much as they could until the APC slowed to a crawl, standing up from the seats, the hatch opened once again. Stooding outside wearing a repurposed GDI Officers uniform stood waiting. The two scouts saluted, "Sir!"

The officer who happened to be Commander James saluted back, his uniform was the same from the Tiberium Wars which was a navy or grey suit which contained gold medals and ribbons as well as his military rank on his right shoulder, only difference was the purple streak that replaced the golden streaks along with the GDI logo replaced with the same logo he saw during his first meeting with the leader of said group.

"What have you to report corpuls?" He asked gently. The female of the two man team tapped her teammate pushing him forward. Chuckling slightly to ease his nervousness, he reached into a pouch and pulled out a small U.S.B drive. Handing it to the Commander he also spoke. "We found a heavy concentration of a Nod base sir. All Marked of Kane."

James looked briefly at the scouts eyes and nodded. "Excellent, get some rest both of you. I'll handle the rest." The two breathed relief and quickly walked to the barracks nearby, James turned the U.S.B in his hand's. Wondering what would be on it. Turning and marching towards the Command Centre, he glanced at all the equipment being used, some of it surprised and shocked him such as the Mammoth. MK2. Tank that sat at the front of the base. As well as the M1 Abhams tanks that sat next to the current M3 Predators in the Vehicle Depo.

The base he was given wasn't very large, he would say medium sized but he wasn't exactly sure, despite he could expand it even more due to the undisturbed Tiberium deposit that grew at the southern end of the base. The massive patch of green crystals unnerved him greatly, which might be because of the Scrin and Nod and how they used the alien material into weapons of mass destruction, even almost wiping out the world by covering the planet in the damn things.

At least he could do something more about it instead of sitting in his office all day debating whether Kane or the Scrin where coming back. And he was going to ensure his success by eliminating all Nod presence on Earth and eventually. The chance to stop Kane, once. And for all. The soldiers around ran to and from different stations, each carrying a GDI or Nod standard rifle, the names of such weaponry escaped his mind. It has been so long since he heard their names. The uniforms they wore held a GDI resemblance yet, looked almost like Nod armour with its sleek tan or gold appearance, James wouldn't be surprised if half of these men and women once worked with GDI or Nod. Hell, he saw one of the soldiers reading the Nod bribe and he even saw one of his old friends that studied at the same GDI academy together.

Looking up, the dark clouded sky began to disperse, the Ion Storm shocked a few more Ion blots of lighting before stopping completely. The acid rain tickled down as the mixture of night and light turned into the boiling sunlight of a desert's dawn. Spotlights used to track aircraft one by one turned off.

Shaking his head, James entered the Command Centre, consoles lined every wall. A person at each one or looking over another as they worked. A major, in his late fifties turned to acknowledge his arrival, "Commander on deck!" The man was clearly former Navy with the way he held his posture, the major raised his hand to James which he took with his own, the two shook hands in greeting before the major turned and spoke. "Glad to see you sir, I'm Major Lawrence Copperfield. Although, wish it was under better circumstances." He motioned to the chaos that the crew was undergoing as they moved between console and chair, someone even tripped over a fallen chair.

"As you can see, everyone is 'trying' to prepare for the upcoming battle with the Marked of Kane. You have command sir." The major saluted as James sat in a chair and pulled up the Command Interface, inserting the USB as he did, showing him a orbital realtime image of the Nod base, and then things went hectic.

Alarms blared, red lights flashed, soldiers froze in place before diving or rushing towards their weapons. Tank crews smiled at each other as they ignited their tanks as they rolled out onto the rough sand, Carayall's and Orca's shot across the skyline. A sniper team positioned on one of the guard towers next to main gate raised becnolers, the spotters mouth dropped, allowing the cigarette he was smoking to fall onto the grated metal floor.

"Zulo 1-3, this is Mãrvaric. Multiple Nod forces en route, wind moving east at 17mph. Recommend 14x scopes and alot of beer. This is gonna be a hard day." The many soldiers on base stood ready on the walls, rifles aimed. From the distance, it looked like a huge black storm moving in from the horizon. The few who dared to look down scopes saw literally thousands of Awakened marching towards them, followed by Enlightened.

A Sargent held his arm high, signaling a hold. James watched from inside the Command Centre, sweat already forming at his brow, his eyes narrow as he waited. His finger tapped a group of bombers carrying Zone Shockwave Bombs. Outside, the Marked of Kane continued their path until a sharp echo of the sound barrier breaking and a jet engine, the ranks of Legions forces broke as sand shot up and flung the cyborgs into the air. Blue shockwaves dotted the ground, ripping apart metal armour and shattering what remains of flesh inside the casket suits.

The human forces, Former-Nod or Former-GDI. Which either the two was, opened fire on the Nod war machines. Sniper rounds crackled against metal, some even hitting the exposed heads, tearing out flesh and eyes as the high calibre bullets hit. Dust kicked up from the weight of walking machines fell to the ground. If anyone knew any better, James would've thought this was a reenactment of the Terminator movies. Eventually, Nod scorpion tanks rolled out. Followed by Flame Tanks and Beam Cannons. A sniper and his spotter had to jump off the tower they were standing on as a red laser burnt the metal supports holding it apart.

The tower shook as it's weight was lost, before it tilted backwards causing it to land on top of a couple APC transports. Crushing the vehicles and whomever was inside effectively making the engine light fire. The spotter from earlier was right, this was going to be a hard day, as James watched a handful of people attempting to put out the fires caused by the tower collapsing. "It could've been wor-"

"Don't even say it." James snapped at his Major.

[################]

Sunlight shone and reflected beautifully off marble stone, the bricks that make up the luxury castle of the Equestrian capital. Inside one of the many rooms within the magnificent castle city was a small throne. A symbol of the sun engraved with grace sat in the throne, calmly sitting on it drinking a cup of steaming tea was a white mare. A unique hair of rainbows that moved with nonexistent wind, a white dress that revealed much of her body covered her, taking a gentle sip of her tea, the mare moved her eyes upwards.

White furred, golden armored stallions or mares stood in rows beside the red carpet leading to her. Spears placed firmly onto the seemingly golden floor, but what she looked at was a mirror. A mirror covered by a light purple frame as it's glass sparkled and glowed, sounds of distant gunfire dulled her. She was amused, not impressed but amused. She saw the forces led by James fight and defend against Nod. "Such primitive ideals," she mused.

"Indeed my queen." Of course, to her right bowing was a purple mare. With an even darker purple mane with a pink stripe, her also purple librarian outfit complete with a pair of reading glasses as she dotted down notes on the notebook she carried. "They fight for what? Resources, revenge? It's all pointless." The mare glanced at a human soldier who tackled one of the few human Nod worshippers and began to beat him. Or her to death with their own rifle. "Savagers." She muttered.

Taking another sip, the royal mare smiled at her student. "Don't worry Twilight. Once we deal with my misguided sister, we can spread the light of enjoyment and harmony to these. Humans." Twilight bowed again and almost jumped with joy, a sadistic joy, one of which. The Princess returned with a gleeful smile.

She sighed, behind Twilight was a ruined throne. One belonging to her sister, it's moon symbol broken into pieces, dust settled in as the maids refused to clean the former throne of a traitor. Looking back at the mirror, something caught her eye, at the southern end of the base. Was something she dreaded to see. The Curse of Kane, the green rock that almost destroyed Equestria. And to see these low creatures mining it apart and melting it down. Now. She was impressed.

[################]

Bullets chipped off the sandy rock, fatigue setting in for Ex-GDI Commando Gregor, his helmet cracked and splintered. The Nod forces marched towards the base. His breathing laboured, his cold eyes crossing over each individual mechanical cyborg before setting on a Nod fanatic. The crazed man's laugh somehow was hear able over the cracks of gunfire and the ringing in his ears from weapons discharged and explosives going off nearby.

Rising his heavy pistol, he aimed and breathed in. The handle shot back as the pin smacked the bullet sending the deadly tip straight into the frantic's Tiberium grenades. His laugh cut off from the following explosion, some Awakened nearby where thrown off the ground or stumbled about. Giving his people more time to score kills before Nod retaliated. He smirked slightly, dropping his spent pistol, he switched to his main rifle which lay on the blood covered rock beside him. His blood, the Commando mused, his left placed on his chest as blood leaked out.

Gritting his teeth, the GDI trooper moved, rifle in hands. It took alot of time as the sun had finally rose to midday, the dawn replaced by a dry, arid, heated conflict in the desert. The trooper had his glimpse of the Nod base. He was glad they pushed the Marked of Kane back and now, they had one issue. Get into the town and reach its centre as that's where the base is. From a distance, the base looked massive, Obelisks stood tall and prideful over the black and crimson walls that guarded the base.

Shredder and Laser Turrets sat outside the walls as they scanned left and red, green thermal lasers searched for cloaked soldiers or vehicles. Their power core hidden safely behind the thick walls. He watched an unfortunate Pitbull drive too close as the massive towers glowed a bright red, he saw the red energy traveling up in waves in the center of the black tower allowing it build up on the tip of it. Until, the surrounding towers suddenly fired, sending their beams of red to a closer tower overcharging it. The Pitbull was vaporised, all that was left of it was a pair of smoking tires and what looks like glass under where it once stood.

Gregor shook his head, as he witness futile attempts from his people's attack on the Nod walls. Only to be torn to a bloody mess by the Shredder's or burnt alive inside their armour by Laser's. Or worse yet. Become nothing but glass on the desert ground from an Obelisk. Moving slowly but carefully, Gregor entered a building, his rifle swinging around. The room was a bar, a bartenders counter with racks of beer glasses or mugs sat at the backend of the room. Using his left hand to push and guide himself along the tables as his chest hendored his movements.

Moving to the front entrance of the bar, he peeked out the window and show the Nod wall. Studying it further, he saw one side of the wall ended on a building to the right and it continued past another building on the left. Realising he could sneak in through the right building, he groaned as he pushed himself up and moved to leave via the back exit. Placing his finger on his right ear, he spoke into it. "Command, this is Gregor." He stopped to cough up blood, wiping his bloodly lips, he continued. "There's a bar inside the town on the west side, it can be used to sneak past the Nod lines and help reach another building which leads into the base. Past the walls. Permission to enter and wipe out the power plant." It wasn't a question, but something to say because regardless. He'll do it without orders.

Smirking slightly, he chuckled to himself as he unconsciously dragged his crimson hand over the packs of C4. His earpiece flared as voices and commands were said, he couldn't make it out as a ringing in his ear got louder, coughing up more blood. He placed more pressure on his wound and made his way to the building, bashing through the door with his shoulder. He raised his rifle and stared into the dark covered room. His breathing the only sound heard in the room. Flicking on a flashlight on his weapon, he saw a green infested living room, the mist of green flowed on the floor which shrouded his knees within it. Vines of a green substance glowed when the light traveled over it covered the sofa's and chairs. Even a TV was cracked as the green vines pushed past the glass.

A white glint from he corner of his eyes and edges of his flashlight made him snap the rifle in that direction. A Nod Awakened stood their, eyes widening as the minigun arm creaked up at him. Rolling behind the infested sofa as a stream of bullets whizzed by his head. Luckily the green infestation was bullet resistant enough to prevent some of the deadly ammunition from going through.

The heavy thuds of its feet as the Awakened marched at him. Minigun slowly down to a stop with a creak. Whirring of machinery with each stomp. Gregor waited, leaning into his rifle's stock, he closed his eyes and gently breathed in. Exhaling, he opened his eyes and rapidly launched himself up. The Awakened stood close enough to the high powered rifle's barrel as the Commando squeezed the trigger, the barrel which was placed firmly inches away from the cyborgs face shuddered as bullets shot out.

The pale face was torn apart along with a half cybernetic brain, dried blood and bits of a almost metal bone, as well as grey matter leaked out of the torn apart face. Gears and wires behind the faces struggled to twist and turn with sparks that threatened to light the flesh on fire. The cyborg tumbled backwards before collapsing, hidden by the knee high mist Gregor watched his kill twitch and move, eventually ceasing. He took deep breaths, his body getting weaker from bloodloss but adrenaline kept him going. He looked at his stomach and saw he stopped bleeding and his wound and armour was caked in dried and slightly fresh blood.

He tooka step forward but fell to a knee. His legs feeling numb as a phantom pain shot through them, pushing himself up, he limped to the other side of the room and pushed open a door. Heading upstairs, he tried to stop from making too much sounds when the stairs creaked under his steps. Peeking around the corner of the wall covering the stairs, he saw two Nod Rocket Troopers watching out the window. One was relaxed as he stared at the battlefield with blonucers. The other was freaking out, as he looked around with sharp movements.

"Relax. If there was someone here, the Big Guy downstairs would've got'em." The relaxed trooper said to his paranoid companion.

"I know but you heard those heavy thuds and those machine gun rounds going off. Who's to say it wasn't the freak." The first guy shrugged his shoulders. The twitchy soldier sighed.

"Why don't you relax for a bit in one of the other rooms, I'll call you if anything happens."

"Alright man, I'll take a break, probably get some shut eye. Peace Through Power."

"Peace Through Power."

Gregor watched the two separate, one walking into the room close to him causing him to pull his head back. Looking back around when the door shut, he saw the Rocket Trooper still looking outside. Sneaking around the corner, he crouched over to the first trooper. The guys dual RPG leaning against the wall next to him. Slowly getting behind the Nod soldier. Gregor immediately put his arms around the guy's neck, choking and gagging sounds left the troopers mouth as he struggled against him. Placing more pressure, he watched the soldiers green tinted eyes glared at him through the grey mask before rolling into the back of his head, debating whether to snap his neck or not. Gregor went against his GDI wishes and gently placed the unconscious body on the ground.

Finger on earpiece again as he quietly moved to the door where the other soldier was. "Command, I have two Nod hostages inside Important Structure. One unconscious, moving to subdue the second one. Requesting a squad to bring the two in for interrogation. Copy." Gregor leaned onto the wooden door, his left hand on the handle, seeing his own hand shake as a darkness slowly cracked into his vision. Smacking his face and rubbing his eyes. He braced as he opened the door.

The second trooper had dropped his RPG on the floor, while said trooper was leaning on the bed. His red hoodie adjusted to hide his eyes, his grey mask moved off his face and hung by straps which kept it close. His chest moved up and down gently as Gregor snuck over to him, edging one of the pillows off of the trooper. The GDI Commando prepared it by removing the mask off the Nod's face, before suddenly forcing the pillow into his face. Cutting off air supply, the trooper jerked and flailed his arms around, keeping the pressure on him, Gregor saw the arms began to slow and limp. Satisfied after a few minutes, he removed the pillow revealing the unconscious trooper. Pinching the man's nose to test if it would inhale. Seeing the chest suddenly rise. Gregor rubbed his neck and limped out the building.

Hanging by the door, he saw more cyborgs marching around, Anti-Air turrets scattered and clustered around the base together would bring down even the largest of aerial fleets. Looking around some more, he finally spotted the bases power plant. And when he means that, he means the huge clustered together circular buildings with glowing red stripes as it hummed with power. Smoke leaving the building via a smokestack. However, he would have to cross a Hand of Nod and a Nod Crane, stepping past the door, Gregor ran and ducked behind a broken wall. Crawling along the white bricked wall, he dived behind a group of crates. One of which being a GDI crate that he opened, a heavy duty rifle similar to the one he carries was inside.

Removing the magazines, he placed on his pouches before taking the one out the gun and reloaded his rifle with the clip. He also grabbed a spare medkit, ensuring he was fine with the extra equipment. He carefully left the safety of the crates, he ducked into a ditch when a Raider Buggy and Attack Bike drove by. He remained still as a Scpoion Tank stopped beside him, it's triple treads helping the barrel of the tank rotate around. He gulped when the barrel stopped just above his head, and relaxed when it shifted away. The sound of it restarting and the treads pushing it along the desert path, Gregor glanced over before moving with the ditches wall.

Seeing the Crane as it picked up a stack of crates before placing it on top of a Nod truck which then drove off to deliver the cargo. The Hand of Nod opened its door as three newly built Awakened marched out, the new paint on it began to chip off as acid rain hit it. Looking up, he saw another Ion Storm was forming as green electricity cracked in the air, the land around him darkened with rain pelting the ground beforehand. Using this new cover, he climbed out of the ditch and quickly ran into the power plant section of the base.

Gregor cracked his knuckles as he began placing and arming C4 on the power supplying buildings, when the last of it was placed. He went to contact Command but static was all he received, "Of course," he muttered to himself. "Ion Storms cut out communications." Cursing the storm that raged on, he moved to try and escape the base.

Sneaking his way out of the base, reaching the building that he entered through, he walked inside and came face to face with a bunch of rifles cocking. He let out a breath when he recognised the soldiers there, the friendly soldiers lowered their weapons and one of them with a Captain stripe waved him to come over to them.

The Captain removed their helmet revealing a middle aged woman with dirty blonde hair. "Commando Gregor ma'am." Gregor saluted the woman as she looked him over, "Thomas, check and patch up his wounds." She commanded the squads medic as she went to address him. "Captain Rachel Kent, glad to see someone made it inside alive." The medic got Gregor to sat down on a pile of sandbags they brought in so the medic could work better.

"Likewise, witnessed our boys getting turned to glass out there. How bad is it?"

The female Captain sighed and rubbed at her face. "We lost the first hundred during the defence and out there. Before comms were cut by the storm, last I heard, three hundred dead and two hundred injured."

"Damn." Gregor hissed in pain as medic stuck a pair of tweezers into the wound. "This is bad." The British accent of the medic interrupted the conversation. "How bad Thomas?" Rachel asked.

"It's badly infected, surprised you haven't dropped dead yet but this shit can't be fixed here. I can remove the bullet and sow it back up but the doc's back at base have the equipment to remove this infection."

Rachel looked at Gregor, instantly noticing how tired and exhausted he looks from having to fight with such a wound. "Ma'am," his tired voice barely high enough to hear. "I planted multiple explosives on the Nod power plants, if I die from an infection. Give them hell."

She nodded and gave a warm smile, "Sir! Comms are back on, the storms clearing." A soldier carrying a radio sounded out to her as he began to listen to the commotion on the device.

"Understood Private, got in contact with command and request for a medical evac for Gregor." She ordered him, turning to look at the Commando. He was holding a switch which he flicked open and closed, looking at her and nodded. Her men immediately got their weapons ready as Gregor opened the hatch once more and pressed the button. The ground and buildings shook and rumbled as the power plant went up.

The lights to the building flickered on and off, luckily the medic was used to such conditions and expertly cut the stitching before placing his equipment into his and the spare medkit that Gregor had. "All right boys, let's kick some ass!" Rachel shouted as the rumbles tuned down, getting replies of agreement. They marched to the door, kicking it down, other people on their side jumping over the walls. Vaulting over broken windows, tanks and heavy APC's breaking down the walls as they all rushed the Nod base. Gregor watched from inside the doorway as the base was being torn apart, a APC containing a red cross paint on the side drove close to him. He saw Rachel looking back at him, he smiled at her for a finally time before collapsing onto he ground.

[################]

Inside the CC, everyone was celebrating, even James felt like cheering but kept his cool as he got reports and watching satellite imagery show the Nod base getting wiped out. Major Copperfield patted his back in pride. "It appears we've won, Legion knows we're coming.

"And he'll be ready Major."

"And so will we. Sir, I understand this may be hard to accept. But Legion can. And will be put to rest."

"Major. Legion is an A.I meaning Artificial Intelligence. He is constantly thinking and planning, I understand that he must be stopped but we will suffer our share of loses, we haven't won the war yet Major. We'll win it once Legion is nothing more than a smothering machine covered in flames."

James climbed out of his chair, walking towards the entrance, stopping just at the doorway. He turned to the Major. "But that'll have to wait, for now, relax." He smiled and left the CC. The Major watching him leave, he took off his navy cap and nodded slightly, "Understood."

[################]

Night time in Equestria was unique almost, there were no sounds of anguish, pain and the weak and poor crying for help. There was nothing. The Nod soldier dragged his crimson eyes over the empty cobblestone streets, nothing, not a sound. He felt strangely on edge, tensed even. Shaking his head, he coughed into the tissue he took earlier in day from the kitchen, blood covered the white tissue as he wiped his lips clean. Moving away from the window, he silently peeked through the door, making sure Vinyl or Octavia wasn't there. He quietly exited his room, moving straight into the bathroom.

Entering the white tiled room, he saw a white sink and toilet placed on the left side of the room, a cabinet hung on the white painted wall above the sink. And a shower/bathtub hybrid sat at the right side of the room. A mirror hung on the far wall. Gently closing the door behind him, he coughed into the tissue again before he placed his mouth next the cold tap on the sink. He began to drink/clean his mouth when he twisted it on. Turning it off, he coughed again but much heavier into the sink. Glancing at the mirror, he saw cracks of red creeping up his neck. Almost like a crossword pattern as it replaced and covered his veins.

The cracks were much worse around his eyes as the red arteries looked a sickly green inside his eye ball as his red eyes looked dead. Tracing a red vein, he could feel the toxic in his veins threatening to kill him, his heart raced, he covered his mouth as he coughed again. The blood now looked green, a crystal green. The side effects of Tirbium infusion, the risk of death.

Reaching into a pouch, he grabbed the pen and prepped it. Before he could inject it into his neck, his legs suddenly gave out. Grunting as he hit the floor, the tiles cracking from the weight of his black armour hitting the ground at a force, gripping the pen. He tried to hit his neck but his cloudy vision made him miss the vein entirely.

Dropping the pen again, he struggled to grip it, a white blur suddenly grabbed as a sharp pain hit his neck. His cloudy vision and hacking coughs started to dissappear, his ears which numbed out sound heard someone whispering. "Please don't die." Hearing the voice made him look up and grip the edge of the sink, feeling someone help him get up, when he stood up. He coughed out more of the green blood before it was replaced with red blood into the sink. Twisting his head, his pale face saw the white fur of Vinyl. Her crimson eyes filled with worry.

Coughing again, luckily the blood stopped leaving his body, the Nod worshiper looked back into the sink. "Why do you come? You should have left me to die." His voice weak and harsh from the coughing. His head was roughly turned to face her as she slapped him across the face. "And why do you push us away! I don't want you to die because your my friend. You saved me from those plotholes and I saved you when you was alone in the streets. I brought you in." For once, the soldier was speechless. He thought about what she said and didn't put much thought into their equivalent of assholes.

Looking at the mirror, he traced a finger across the now blue vein on his neck, turning back to Vinyl. He spoke once more, "Because I'm a nobody, a monster who has killed, I don't want to harm you but I must return..." he breathed in thinking whether to finish before speaking again. "I must return to my people, in life or death. I will be with them." Vinyl looked shocked, moving closer to him, she nuzzled his neck. Taking him by surprise, she giggled when he tensed. "Your not a nobody, your my friend and I don't see a monster. I see a stallion willing to help me and the weak. Well, not counting when you tied me up."

The human shook his head and relaxed as she hugged him, unsure what to do, he placed his arms over her. Hoping he could it right as he hugged her back, all he could do was stare at him and her in the mirror. As she continued to hug him.

A/N

And we return with James, and get to see him and a fellow Ex-Commando fight a Nod base. As well as a glimpse at Celestia and Twilight who is a devoted worshiper of the Solar Empire. Sorry this took so long, I was sick with either the Flu or Common Cold for weeks and Halo 5 also came out. SPOILERS!

Who would have thought Cortana would be the villain? I was like holy shit. Anyway, I feel like I messed up with our Nod friend and I wanted to show that he suffers a disease well known in the Tiberium universe and his only cure is a rare Red Tiberium, well temporary cure. As for Vinyl, well, stuff will be getting dark with her back story next chapter. So have a preview.

Vinyl screamed into the gag as the stallion behind pleasured himself at her suffering, "Soon." He whispered in her ear. "It'll be over."

Also, Commando Gregor is a reference to Star Wars The Clone Wars. The only problem I believe I spelt his name wrong if I have, then I'm sorry


	5. Chapter 5

Time seemed to pass slowly within the vehicle, ever since the war, Luna neglected her duties to her subjects. The dreams of the young and the elder greeted her with their white pulsating obs. It was difficult to explain whenever someone asked what she sees inside the empty dreamscape, sitting down in the white crossing her legs to mediate. She smiled softly, to gently touch these pain driven dreams, to repair the damage her sister did to their minds. Her hands graced the white orbs. Visiting others dreams always felt unique, special in its own way.

Closing her eyes as her hands shifted the orbs aside, until a dark orb touched her, feelings of pain and sadness entered her mind. Frowning to herself, she opened her eyes and peered into the orb. A orange coated filly with a purple mane hid behind a tree, tears leaked out of her eyes, a cyan mare wearing a wonderbolt uniform walked past. The magenta eyes crossed the trees for her prey.

Luna hissed at the rainbow haired mare, 'How dare she hurt my friend.' It was no fact that many of the fillies believed in Luna nor was the fact that Scootaloo became the first of many friends. Controlling her harsh emotions, she entered the dreamworld. The dark forest formed around by shifting before her like ash, the blackened dirt path led the lunar princess further into this nightmare. Blue magic flared in her hands as a scream echoed out, her wings unfolding as she immediately took flight.

The wind pushing against her mane as she zoomed past the trees, leaves shook as she shot by. Landing close to the origin of the scream, she peeked around a tree and saw the sight. The wonderbolt laughed as she kicked the filly about, fake blood left her mouth. The filly, Scootaloo picked herself up and threw a punch at the older mare only for the rainbowed mare to use her wings to propel backwards. Hovering in the air, the wonderbolt did a backflipped kick that sent Scootaloo to the floor.

Her magic flared in her grip intensely, calming herself, Luna focuses and muttered a spell. The blue magic struck the older mare like a spear, impaling her through the abuimn. The mare gasped in shock before her eyes rolled back inside her head, her body slowly disintegrating in a blue light. Vanishing completely. The Lunar Princess rushed to the filly.

Holding the orange child in her arms as she cried silently. Luna watched while the filly pushed her head closely into Luna's chest, nuzzling Scootaloo's neck gently, she hummed a soft tune. A tune that flowed and worked with her magic, her horn glowing a light blue as the world around them changed. The nightmare destroyed. A happy dream restored, Luna stayed with her subject for a while lonher before bidding goodbye.

Her eyes fluttered open, the rumbling of the vehicle she sat in slowed to a stop, glancing around. She saw her knights glare at their human counterparts as they raised themselves onto their feet. Helmets placed firmly over their heads, they all in sync looked at the Equestrians before filing out of the transport. The hatch at the back rumbled and shook open causing it to lower allowing a exit for the habitants. The leader of the human soldiers remained seated, his young face staring at Luna, he gave a small nod before standing himself.

A door slid open to Luna's right, two figures emerged, unlike the others. They wore a pair of white tinted goggles and covered only by a grey hoodie and blue jeans, their black boots clicked with the metal floor as they left. The leader who now stood at the hatch spoke, "We mustn't keep Kane waiting."

Being the first to leave. Luna froze in awe, a city stood before her, towering structures rose to the tip of the cavern. Smooth curves perfectly aligned each building, connecting together or separating from each other. It was awe inspiring, the red and black structures only added to the uniqueness. Blinking her eyes slightly as she directed her attention to the human leader as he led her and her knights to the leader of this place. The structure they were heading to was huge, towering over the rest of the city, small cable supports hooked the roof together with the ceiling. It's spined tip briefly touched the roof. Luna wasn't sure about this structure. It's design reminding her of a cathedral.

Strolling along a red carpet, her guards felt uncomfortable by the stares the humans gave them, some fled inside their homes while others. Particularly the soldiers watched them with suspicion, she could see some had their fingers twitching around their weapons trigger. Ready to pull them at a moments notice. The massive doors that the carpet led to, swung open. It's interior was almost like a shock, it's hallway had pillars that followed with walls to a curved ceiling that held gently swinging chandeliers. The colour of the hallway and possibly the rest of the structure was a light black with red stripes that arched or curved together up to the ceiling which colour was a dark golden.

Red and black stained glass lined the walls, a fake artificial sunlight shined through. The route they took in this place took at least 30 minutes or so. Each hall had at least a patrol of guards, people wearing black suits of some kind walked together in groups, discussing amongst themselves. Eventually they arrived at a set of doors, slightly smaller than the ones outside but relatively big, as they too opened. A conversation was brewing from inside the room.

Inside was a large dinning hall, a massive table made to seat at least 70 or so people. It's black marble glistened the red light that came from the stained windows. The escort motioned to them to take a seat. Gently sitting at the end chair, allowing her to stare at the black chair at the other end which was turned around, glaring at the back of the chair. She tuned into the current conversation while also eyeing the large number of guards standing watch.

"Excellent. Once I am done, I shall leave to find him." The voice felt familiar to Luna but she couldn't put the voice to memory.

"Very well your lordship. I'll make sure none of the yanks ruin your personal Carryal." Another voice came from the chair she looked at but it seemed more distant. A click sounded and the conversation came to an end.

Preparing herself, the familiar voice once again spoke.

"Time has not been generous to you Dream Walker."

Luna blinked softly, "And I take it your the leader of these humans."

"I am much more than that old friend."

Blinking again, Luna let out some of her aggressiveness. "And yet a leader like you hide your face, how pathetic that must be."

The chair turned after a moment of silence. The lunar princess's breathing got trapped within her throat as the bald human on the other side slowly stood. His stoic face remained calm as he stared her down. "Kane!" She gasped out slowly, the man of death stood before her and Luna felt frightened.

"So you do remember me." His eyes narrowed. "And here you are, to call me pathetic while you sit there. Afraid of me."

"Your a monster, that's why!" Her accusing only made the guards chuckle.

Kane briefly appeared angry before it was hidden.

"Unlike you and your sister, I changed. In my new home, I watched the weak, the hungry and the inoccent be harmed by the world's government. The rich and famous spat on those who had nothing, I watched as the government torn by racism and cowardice commend those who weren't the right colour to die or be harmed. I built a people, a freedom to end such tyranny. And yet, you two let the same things happen in this world."

Luna, red of rage entering her face as she slammed her hands on the table and stood, her wings snapping open in defence. "You accuse me while you attempted to kill me! And so what! I eventually realised the wrong of our people when we removed you and I tried to protect and provide for them..."

Kane smirked which made Luna freeze in her sentence. "Then," he paused in thought. "Then we are in an agreement." He said softly, "It wasn't my intent to harm you or your sister. I had to show you both the wrong. Like I had to with human governments, instead with them, they tried to assassinate me. Prevent my rise of power, I had to do something so I allied with another country which shared my ideals but a warmonger attempted to control the world. So I in turn killed him."

Luna breathed out gently to remove her anger, "That's why your dangerous, you kill others for your own selfishness."

Kane's voice raised as he spoke, "It is truly selfish when what I want is to save a species from itself? When the nothing have nothing to turn to for help, when they are truly nothing! I gave them a purpose, I gave them hope and in turn. They would gladly ensure my wishes! My dreams come true. The Brotherhood of Nod is more than a religion of extremist views, it is a freedom from a world so corrupt, a chance for those who can't help themselves finally get what they deserve." He stopped and looked around, his eyes gently looking at each individual within the room. He opened his mouth to speak but Luna finished for him. "A chance to live."

[################]

The rays of the sun peeked through the slits of the curtains. Vinyl gently sat up from the bed she was lying on, her hands rubbing at her eyes. Groaning into her hands. She slowly slid off her bed, looking back to make her bed she froze, there sitting there asleep in one of chairs was the human. What surprised her was the thin black top that covered his form, her eyes spotting the pieces of his chest armour neatly stacked together. Looking down at herself, she saw that she was still wearing the clothes from yesterday as what happened that day came back. He carried her here, to her bed. Smiling softly, she walked out of her bedroom, not before placing the blanket over him.

Octavia sat at one of dining tables, eating from a bowl of cereal. Her roommates ear flicked at the sound of Vinyl closing her door, moving to sit at the other end of her earthen friend. "Hey," she whispered shyly. Her friend glanced a eye at her before returning to the food, "I've been thinking."

"That's a first." Her roommates playful jab made her chuckle and smile. But she immediately frowned as she thought on what she wanted to say. "Octy. I'm thinking of telling him." If there is a moment in life where Vinyl felt disgusting, it was now as Octavia spat out all the food in her mouth in shock, "You can't be serious! We can't trust him. No matter what happens." Her harsh opinion on the human actually hurt the DJ a little, she sighed before giving her excuse.

"I saved him."

There was silence, the cellist stared at her in question before calmly asking. "When?" The way she said it made Vinyl question if she'll live after this. But she gave a answer. "Last night, he was coughing up blood in the bathroom, trying to inject this cure or something into him. He eventuality collapsed and was ready to give up so I grabbed the cure he also dropped and injected it. But the scary thing was, he was also coughing up Celestiaism and in the cure through the cracked casing was red Celestiaism." During the retelling, Vinyl judged her roommate's reaction. It changed from annoyance at first to shock at the crystal element and now, she wasn't sure, it looked like a mix between confusion and understanding.

Octavia cleaned herself up by grabbing a napkin, after that she said. "You tell him what happened to you and in turn, he tells you what happened?" Vinyl nodded, Octavia sighed, taking Vinyl's hand into her own. She squeezed them gently, "You sure you wanna tell him?" Vinyl looked away towards the room the human is in before turning back. "I need it off my chest. What's the worse that can happen, not like he's going on a rampage to hunt them down, right?" Her grin never fading at her attempt to lighten the mood.

The cellist only glared, a door swung open alerting the two, standing there was the human guest. He moved awkwardly towards them before taking the other chair and sitting in it, his hands shifted awkwardly on the table before he sighed. Turning to Vinyl.

"I said explain what happened yesterday." The surprise on Vinyl's and Octavia's only seemed to make the human continue with a nod. "In my home, we have a chemical compound that allows us immunity to Torbuim or Celestiaisum. It helps us survive the conditions of our home and even allows crippling wounds to heal but on rare occasions, side effects such as extreme Infestation can eventually kill us. So to combat this, we have boosters to quell the infection."

The two where shocked silent, not by the human being more out coming but telling them that he's immune to the most toxic and dangerous substance honestly scared. Not to mention the fact that wounds that would put him in a wheelchair can be healed instantly. The humans expression didn't change one bit, "I may be acting different, but you deserved to know. In case my infection returns again."

The roommates, shocked and surprised but said nothing, Octavia glanced worryingly at the DJ. The human arched eyebrow as Vinyl looked darker in sadness. Looking up at Octavia and back to the Nod soldier, sighing, she tensed and spoke. "I need to go." She hastily said before leaping off the chair and out the door. "Vinyl!" Octavia shouted but looked taken back as the human had also said the same thing. The two looked at each other, the earth mare crunched her face in disgust at him while he in turn glared, his expression softened as he thought of Vinyl. Harshly sucking in air, the human spoke up as Octavia went to chase after the unicorn, "I'll come with."

This caused the remaining mare to stop and turn to him, her anger covering inch of her face. "NO! You will not be needed, she's my friend and I'll take care of her, not some monster!" It took a moment to realise what Octavia said as she quickly tried to leave. The door slammed closed as she opened it, a pale hand holding it back that even her own strength she couldn't open, her eyes followed the arm. Each eye tracing a green vein until she saw his face. He spoke calmly to her. "When she is found, I.." he paused as he turned his head unable to look at the cellist, turning back he gently said. "I will leave, I won't be in your hair any longer and with my word, we'll never see the other again." The two stared, until Octavia removed her hand from the door handle and sighed, nodding to the human she moved away from the door and to her room.

The human taking his hand off the door made his way to Vinyl's room, he will need his armour, "You know. You never told us your name." Looking at the mare who was lying her head on her rooms door.

"You never asked." He said. "But if you wish, it's Talon."

[################]

Vinyl ran as fast as she could, tears flooded her face, Solar Guard pushed aside when they appeared in her way. Some threatening to hang her or other stuff. One was itching to give chase until a female of the unit held him still. The cobblestone streets clicked with her hooves as they hit the stone ground, slowing to a crawl, she leaned onto a nearby wall and sobbed into it. Realising where she was, she moved away from the streets and into an alley, moving past garbage left there for months. She collapsed onto a wooden crate, it's rotten frame straining to hold her weight. From there, she cried into her hands.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She choked out to herself, "I can't tell anyone, let alone a stranger." Standing up, she punched a wall, pulling her hand back as she nursed the pain. "What was I thinking?" She asked to herself, unable to grant a answer. She went to leave the alley, wiping dry tears away, she went to walk out only for a shadow to block the entrance. Scowling, she went to barge past until a voice froze her to the spot.

"Why you ruining that pretty face of yours Vinie? Hate for to be like our first time." The voice teased as she tried to back away, only to back into another person, a click sounded as a magic inhibitor collar was placed on her neck and a gag choked her as it was tied to the back of her head. Her arms held behind her back by the person behind her as the shadow stalked towards her. The green face of a familiar unicorn entered the view, "Now. How about we have more fun? I really missed your body." He laughed as Vinyl tried to shrink herself, the tears pouring out once more.

'Help.' Was what she thought to herself.

A/N

Sorry for the wait, been busy again, and well. I wanted to separate this chapter because well, if you haven't noticed what's being hinted above them you must be blind but regardless. I wanted to work on the coming scene with a fresh mind and stuff. And the meeting with Luna and Kate, hardest fucking scene I ever did; reasons being.

1\. I lost half of the data used.

2\. There originally was going to be a fight, the mare given sanctuary was going to appear but like 1. Data was lost.

And 3. I was going through so many ideas but none worked out in the end, the amount of work done for that chapter could literally be an entire novel.

Also, the Nod guests name. I was stumped for a name until I remember an unused name that was going to be the name of a protagonist in an actual novel I'm working on. - Yes, I'm working on another shitty story to act as lore to a shitty game I'm working on. Isn't life beautiful. Anyway, hoped you enjoy and goodbye for now. R&R

P.S had am idea for a fic after this story, it's about a Halo spartan appearing into Starcraft and he must side with the Protoss against Amon, or. Similar idea but based after the CoD BO3 Nightmare campaign where Dolos and Player must stop a revived Deimos from bringing back Amon from the dead.

Just rrealised how short this chapter actually is, meh.


	6. Important Notice

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a chapter. Problem is, my tablet is currently broken and unavailable right now, i won't be able to get a new one till my birthday happening in February. So, forced to using my family's tablet I'm writing this to tell you guys why i haven't uploaded and also to thkse following my Inside Out fic. I had originally finished the story itself, including the ending which was fully edited. All i had to do was edit and fix the previous chapters and i would post them. Unfortunately, when my tablet broke, it also suffered a factory reset. I will try everything i can to get both the plots back for Equestrian War and Ghost in the Machine. Or even write new ones to solve the problem. I'm sorry guys


End file.
